


May I Borrow This?

by kingwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, but i dont have the link so, im sorry low key, oof, this is based off of a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: Cheryl isn't dating Toni. Totally isn't. Not at all. Or maybe she is. And maybe she's borrowing her jacket. But she isn't dating her. She swears.





	May I Borrow This?

**Author's Note:**

> it's really more of backgrouns chroni but also it's through the whole thing,,, if that make sense

Since the drag race Cheryl had been spending more and more time with the pink haired serpent know as Toni Topaz. It could almost be said that they were dating, not that Cheryl would ever admit it! The redhead always insisted that they were just friends, and no one could prove her wrong. 

 

That was until she was leaving the Serpent’s trailer, grabbing the nearest jacket off the floor that had their clothes haphazardly scattered about. “I’ll be back later, babe!” She called as she left. 

 

She walked into the small diner, not paying much attention to the group of, mostly annoying, Scooby Doo rip offs. The redhead placed her order and leaned against the counter, picking at her nails. 

 

“Hey, Cheryl!” Someone called out, which barely earned a glance from the hungover girl. What did earn them a proper look was when they walked up to her. 

 

“Oh hey Veronica.” Cheryl greeted, not at all interested with the raven haired girl. That crush had thankfully run its course and she could finally have all her composure around her. 

 

Veronica glanced the redhead up and down once and then again. “Are you wearing a Serpent’s jacket?” She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

 

Alarm took over her feature for a brief second before she quickly gave her a bored look. “No.” She stated stubbornly. Her back was facing the kitchen so Veronica wouldn’t be able to prove her wrong. 

 

The girl with the raven hair raised an amused eyebrow at her. “Turn around.” She stated and rolled her eyes when Cheryl gave her a fake confused look. “If it’s not a serpent jacket then turn around.”

 

Cheryl frowned but had to much of a headache to argue with the girl. Turning around she moved her red hair out of the way, so that Veronica could properly see the gangs symbol. She was going to have to explain this to Toni but hopefully not to Veronica. 

 

Examining the jacket Veronica frowned. “Damn this means I owe Kevin twenty bucks.” She stated, Cheryl giving her a confused look. “This is obviously Toni’s and I bet that you two weren’t together. 

 

The redhead frowned and raised a perfect eyebrow at her. “What makes this think that this is Toni’s?”

 

Veronica laughed. She actually laughed at her statement. “It’s not big on you and both of us know you wouldn’t go after any of the other serpents.” She had a good point, but that was another thing Cheryl refused to admit. 

 

Luckily she was saved by her food being called and she turned back around, grabbing the bag. “I’ll see you around.” The redhead said and made a hasty exit, purposely leaving the other girl without a real answer. 

 

Making her way back to the small trailer, that her totally not girlfriend lived in, Cheryl used her long hair to cover the symbol. She entered the door and threw the bag onto the counter. She fell defeatedly on the bed, letting Toni snuggle into her side. 

 

“Veronica thinks we’re dating.” The redhead stated, playing with her girlfriend’s pink hair. She always did when they were just laying there, or watching movies, or cuddling, or when Toni was comforting her, or just in general really. 

 

The serpent opened a sleepy eye and raised one perfect eyebrow at her. “That’s because we are dating but why does she think so?” They hadn’t actually defined their relationship but ‘dating’ summed it up pretty well. 

 

The redhead turns a similar shade to her hair. “I accidently wore your jacket to Pop’s.” She mumbled, which was unusual because the girl had the most confidence in the whole town. 

 

Toni sat up and gave her a small smirk. “You look good in but you would look better with it off.” She flirted, but wanted the late lunch more than the sex. 

 

“Maybe after we eat.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, knowing her girlfriend well enough to know she wanted to eat more. Leaning over she gave her a light peck on the lips before standing up to grab their food. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof i mean if you like it feel free to kudos or whatever,,, also feel free to hmu on tumblr at @tonixcheryl


End file.
